Blossoming
by Ophelia Joane
Summary: A cute little wedding and a blossoming friendship.


_Written for the Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition by Beater 1 of the Appleby Arrows_

 _Prompts:(word) radiant (word) instinct (word) mystic_

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything else recognizable.**

* * *

"It's a disaster, everything's a disaster! My wedding is ruined!"

"Marlene, honey, calm down -"

"NEVER tell a bride to calm down! Ohh!" The brown headed witch flopped backwards onto a gold quilted bed, her beautifully curled locks floating downwards as her limbs ungracefully flailed about. She lay there, moaning. "Cancel everything, I can't go in there looking like this."

Lily Evans looked at her blonde, wide eyed friend who opened her mouth to speak. "She does know she's a witch, right? She can quite literally zap the zit on her face away."

Lily did her best not to smirk, instead replying with, "I don't think she really knows anything right now, if she even had half a brain she probably wouldn't be getting married to Sirius Black."

"I think we can all agree to that," the blonde, Mary, muttered.

 _o.O.o_

"What if she doesn't show up and just leaves me standing there looking like an idiot?"

"Pads, I -"

"Don't interrupt me! Or worse, what if she's crying, sobbing like a wet mop! You know I don't handle crying girls well!"

His best man, James Potter, sighed and clapped his friend on the back. "Marly's not the sort of girl to cry at all, I doubt she'll even want to take a chance at ruining her make-up. You're really freaking out over nothing."

"You guys are horrible, just because a girl is crying doesn't mean she's still not going to look radiant," Remus Lupin cut in.

"See, now this is why Mary's dating that loser Muggle instead of you, because even he's more of a man than you and you're a bloody werewolf!" Sirius exclaimed.

James scoffed. "Please, you're one to talk about manliness. You've been pacing around in a circle for an hour, mate. And you're going to stretch out your tie if you keep tugging at it. Be a man and marry the goddamn love of your life!"

 _o.O.o_

"She's not coming," Sirius muttered over his shoulder to James, who rolled his eyes. They were standing at the alter, waiting for the bride to make her grand entrance.

"Is that so?" James drawled, keeping Sirius's attention on him. "Then who is that gorgeous bride making her way in?" Sirius's focus snapped back to the scarlet covered aisle so fast that James was sure he strained something in his neck. But it was true, Marlene looked absolutely mystic walking down the aisle. Her dress hugged her curves perfectly, the skirt of it skimming the ground and giving her the appearance she was floating.

"Merlin," James heard Sirius breathed, and he smiled, happy for his best friend.

After that, there were no more nerves coming from either the bride or the groom.

 _o.O.o_

Lily flitted through the dance floor, her goal in mind was to make it to the bar. After all the stress from being the Maid of Honor gave her, she needed a drink. "Firewhisky, please," she told the bartender.

"One for me too," another voice said from behind her. She turned to see James standing there. "Well, we all made it through, eh?" He asked her.

"Ha! Barely. Marlene had a meltdown because of the teeniest tiny zit on her face, she almost didn't walk down. Mary had to hold her down while I used some magic to make Marly even more gorgeous."

James laughed. "So Sirius's instinct of her not walking down the aisle was spot on."

"Maybe he's psychic," Lily said, taking both her and James's drink from the bartender, handing it to the messy, dark haired man. They both took a long drink.

"So, uh, what are your plans afterwards?" James asked.

Lily rolled her eyes. "You'd think me telling you 'no' every single day while we were at Hogwarts would help you understand that I'm not interested in going on a date with you."

James shook his head. "No, no, er, this is awkward. I wasn't going to ask you out, I actually have a girlfriend."

"Oh."

"Yeah, I was gonna see if maybe you wanted to keep Remus some company. I know how much of a romantic he is and how he can get a little glum when surrounded by so many couples," James explained.

"Right," Lily shook her head. "Of course, I'll go ask him if he wants to hangout afterwards. Also I'm happy to hear you have a girlfriend, even though I was so horrible to you back in school, I'm glad life is treating you well still."

"And what about you? Miss Head Girl and all. Any boys cursing down your door lately?" James asked.

She scoffed. "As if, besides I don't have much time with work. You can't really have a love life when your life is saving others' all the times."

"Cheers to that!" James exclaimed, and they drank again. "Being an Auror, being a Healer, such noble jobs and also such shitty jobs."

"You know, I wish we would have been friends in the past. We have a lot in common. If only you weren't such a prick, we could have had some good times together."

James scoffed. "I'm sorry, but what you qualified as a good time back then was spending the night in the library. And not in a fun, sexy way. You had a long broomstick stuck up your arse all those years ago, just admit it."

Lily shrugged, "I won't even get mad at you about that comment, I know I did. But maybe we can be friends now? I mean, our two best friends are married, we'll probably be around each other a lot more."

"I would be honored to be friends with you, Evans."

"Likewise, Potter."


End file.
